A leap of Time
by Sand-wolf579
Summary: There is a new demon around, who is very powerful and seems to know Seymour. The group needs to figure out how to get rid of this demon with the help of a strange boy from the future
1. Chapter 1

**Now we're getting to some exciting stuff, I think. Well, it will probably be longer then the others, so if you like that or don't like it I'm just warning you now.**

**Despite popular belief I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.**

**Is that everything? Yep, so, ****Onward**

Charlie, Jade and Seymour were in one of the back rooms in the antique shop, the one where Jade kept her video gaming things. Jade had been the total champion of video games, but now someone was giving her a run for her money.

"Jade, that's the third time that Charlie has completely annihilated you." Seymour says.

"No, really? I did so not know that. I thought that I was winning." Jade says sarcastically, very frustrated that Charlie beat her again. Charlie smirks and starts up another game and says "You can use one of your cheat codes if you want to Jade, it will even things out."

"Wait, how did you know I have cheat codes?" Jade asks. Charlie looks at her and says "I've used a fair amount of codes myself, so I can sort of tell when someone else has used them too."

"Okay, that is so not fair." Jade says, getting a tighter grip on the controller, "I want a rematch."

And the two of them were about to start their rematch when Fare and Salv came running into the room, both looking out of breath and terrified.

"Hey, guys, what happened?" Seymour asks. Fare takes a deep breath and says "Everyone else is in trouble, a group of other kids know that they are demon's and are asking for an all out war or something."

"Calm down Fare," Jade says, "As if a bunch of kids can beat demons."

"Maybe not, but I doubt these are any normal kids." Seymour says, then, to Fare he says "Don't worry, I'll go check it out."

"I'm coming too," Jade says. Seymour knew that if she wanted to come then she would, even if he tried to stop her. So why not let her come with him?

"Fine," Seymour agrees, "Charlie, you stay here and keep an eye on the kids." Charlie nods and Jade and Seymour run/fly to go find the others. And they found them quite easily.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Jade asks, joining the demons. Gill, without looking at Jade, says "Be careful Jade, these guys can be quite dangerous."

Jade looks over to the other people there, besides the demons, and Jade thought they all looked like a bunch of weirdos. All of them wore chains all over their clothing and all wore cloaks that hid their faces, except for one, a teenager that looked about Gills age who had taken his hood off.

"Do you know what they want?" Seymour asks, eying the cloaked figures cautiously, as if looking for someone.

"They want Frank, for some reason." Sparrow says. Seymour turns to the cloaked figure without a hood and says "Why do you guys want Frank?"

The one with the hood didn't answer right away, but seemed to be listening for a second. No one else heard anything, but apparently he did because a minute later he says "My master wishes to destroy this mortal you call Frank."

Seymour glares at the strange cloaked ones and says "How about we strike a deal, if one of us fights one of you then you leave us and Frank alone." The non-hooded one listens for another minute and says "Who will fight who?"

"Obviously it will be our strongest against your strongest." Monkane says, stepping forward. But Seymour holds out his hand and says "No, not strongest, oldest."

At this news all of the cloaked figures suddenly looked nervous, especially the non-hooded one.

Monkane looks at Seymour and says "Either way it doesn't matter, I'm the strongest and the oldest." Seymour shakes his head and says "You're not the oldest, I'm older then you, by just a little." Monk knew that Seymour was right, and all the kids looked at him in shock, wondering why he wanted to be the one to fight.

The hooded figures all moved aside to let someone pass through, the one hooded person who seemed to be the oldest. This cloaked person walked with an aura of power, and strangely seemed to be weighed down by more black chains then any of the others.

Seymour turns to Jade and says "I need you to take everyone else back to the antique shop, and don't let any of them leave."

"You sound nervous." Jade observes, "You make it sound like you think you're going to lose." Seymour looked at the ground and Jade knew that that was exactly what Seymour was thinking. Jade stares at Seymour, suddenly a little scared. Jade then reaches into her hoodie and grabs something. Opening her hand up Seymour see's that it's Jade's half of the Yin Yang coin necklace that she'd given him. Jade puts the necklace on Seymour and says "Just in case you don't come back, and I need a way to find you."

Seymour smiles and grabs the pendent himself. "I'll wear it, just make sure you get the others to safety." Jade hesitates for a second, then suddenly hugs Seymour. Then she lets him go and heads back to uncles shop, making sure everyone else came with her.

Seymour takes a breath and turns to face his opponent. His foe reaches inside his cloak and grabs a staff of some sorts. He smirks and says "I hope you know what you're doing, _Parva Vespertilionem_."

Seymour flinches at that nickname and whispers "I sure hope so too." Before he brings his wings out and shoots into the sky. The hooded figure lifts his staff and flies off after him. So it seemed they were going to have an aerial fight. One would think that Seymour would have an advantage in a fight like that, but one would be surprised.

**Okay, this story is actually going to be a lot longer then I thought. I thought that this first chapter would include the stuff that will be in the next chapter, oh well, I can have a long story every once and a while. I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh, and ****_Parve Vespertiolionem_**** means 'Small Bat.'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why I wait for a few days before updating, I'll try to work on my stories more, so let's go.**

Seymour and his opponent flew up into the air, flying up higher, neither attacking. Seymour decides to try to reason with this guy.

"Tempus, what happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Seymour asks. The hooded figure, Tempus, looked at Seymour with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You always were the soft one Hsi Wu, guess some things never change. And, to answer your question, time is what happened to me. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to defeat you and get back to what I was doing." Tempus says, sending out a blast with his staff, which Seymour easily dodges.

"No, our deal was that if one of us fights you then you'll leave us alone, it never said anything about defeating you." Seymour says, smirking. Tempus stops and looks shocked, then he shrugs and says "You are as sly as ever, no matter, there are other ways to stop a prophecy." Then, with lightning speed, Tempus suddenly appears behind Seymour and grabs him.

"My plan was foolproof, and you ruined it with that little deal of yours, and you know that I never go back on a deal." Tempus growls, "I do have a riskier way of getting what I want, but you will pay for taking up my time." Tempus then takes his staff and pushes it onto Seymour's chest.

The staff suddenly started growing dark, and it was getting darker by the minute. Seymour realized that he felt, different. Seymour could feel his wings retracting, but he wasn't trying to hide them, they went away on their own. He felt as if they had been stolen from him. The only reason that Seymour hadn't fallen was because Tempus still had a hold on him.

"What are you doing?" Seymour asks, not bothering to hide the fear in his voice.

"You'll know soon enough, if you survive." Tempus says, he then holds out his staff again and casts a spell of some sorts, suddenly gashes appeared on Seymour's stomach. Seymour yells out in pain and Tempus throws him down and just watches him fall.

"You were barely a demon before." Tempus says, "I believe that I just did you a favor, brother." With that Tempus holds out his staff and makes a portal appear before him. Tempus enters into the portal; he would get what he wanted, even if he had to go out of his way to do it.

Frank had just gotten to uncles shop and was admittedly shocked to see the demon kids there.

"What's going on?" Frank asks.

"There's something dangerous going on," Jade says, "Seymour's out fighting some guy, he told me to bring all the demon kids here, so I did…well, almost all of them, I figured that Drago would be able to take care of himself."

"Oh, he can," Frank says. "But who is this guy that Seymour's fighting?"

"I don't know." Jade says, "He's some guy wearing chains and a hood. I think he also had a really weird staff." Jade then lowers her voice and says, "I'm honestly worried about Seymour, I'd thought he'd be back by now."

"I'm going to go look for him." Frank says. But Charlie grabs his arm and stops him.

"You have no clue where he is, and he's a flying demon, he's probably not where we left him, he would've flown off to somewhere else. How do you expect to find him?" Charlie says.

"I know how we can find him," Jade says, she leaves the room and a minute later comes back with the other half of the yin yang pendent. "I borrowed this from Tohru, we can use it to find the other half, which is with Seymour."

"Great, we just need to go to section thirteen to get the tiger talisman." Frank says.

"Yeah, you two have fun with that, I'm going home." Charlie says, pushing past them.

"Isn't he worried about Seymour at all?" Frank says, looking at Jade. She just shrugs and says "Probably not. Forget Charlie, let's go find Seymour."

After they'd grabbed the talisman it was fairly easy to find their friend, but they didn't like what they saw. There was Seymour, unconscious, bruised and bleeding, but he was still alive. Frank takes off his red t-shirt and uses it to wrap up the gashes on Seymour's stomach to slow the bleeding a little.

Frank picks up Seymour and Jade says "Let's take him back to section thirteen, we have doctors there that can help him." Frank nods and uses the power of the rabbit talisman while Jade uses the actual talisman (Which she had also taken from section thirteen.) to get there as fast as they could, because Seymour needed help, badly.

At section thirteen the doctors were trying to stabilize the demon boy, but it was very hard. They'd tried to slow down the bleeding, but no matter what they did the cuts would always act like he only just got cut, not getting better or worse.

"What the heck happened to him?" Frank asks to nobody for about the tenth time. He was pacing around, waiting for something to happen, Jade was just watching Frank pace.

"I don't know Frank," Jade says, rolling her eyes for the tenth time, "I wasn't there. And stop walking around like that."

"I don't know Jade," Sparrow says, "I feel like pacing around too, he's not the only who's anxious." Sparrow, Monkane, Kaze and Charlie had joined Frank and Jade at section thirteen after they'd heard what happened. The three demons, especially Sparrow, were very worried.

"Guys, calm down." Jade says, "We have good doctors here, I think they can handle a few cuts."

"Yeah, but no matter what they try he's not getting any better." Charlie says, "Those cuts are very strange, they still look like they'd just happened a second ago, they would have improved at least a little bit by now, they're not even that bad. The problem is that they're bleeding as if no time has passed since it happened." Charlie stops talking when he see's everyone else looking at him very strangely.

"How are you suddenly an expert on this?" Jade asks. Charlie suddenly looks a little nervous as he says "It doesn't matter. What, is it now a crime to know random things?"

**"**Forget that," Kaze says, "Charlie's right, it is as if no time has passed, I think I know a way to fix this." Kaze then runs off before anyone could ask her how she could possibly know such a thing. Not that it mattered how she knew it, just as long as whatever her plan was worked.

**Now that chapter couldn't possibly be more randomly thrown together if I tried. Oh well, I think it's pretty decent. Hope you enjoyed it, if not…well, I'm sorry, but the whole rest of the story is going to be just as bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, next chapter and things start getting a little confusing…well, this whole story is going to be confusing, or at least complicated…I think.**

**Okay, enough thinking, I don't own JCA, now if that's all let's get to the story.**

Kaze returned about twenty minutes later, but she wasn't alone. With her was one of the cloaked people, the one that wasn't wearing a hood.

"What is he doing here?" Jade asks accusingly.

"I'll explain in a minute, but for now, let him do his stuff." Kaze says. The guy, meanwhile, had let himself into the room where Seymour was and, ignoring the doctors, examined the demon boy for himself. A minute later he held out his hand and started chanting something. After he was done chanting he just walks casually back to the others.

"You were right," the stranger says to Kaze, "but I reversed it, and he should be fine in a little bit." Kaze hugs the stranger quite affectionately and starts saying things to him that the others had no idea what she was talking about.

Finally Jade got impatient, "What the heck is going on here?" she asks.

"Let me explain," Kaze says, "This is my boyfriend, Jikan, and he just saved Seymour's life. See, after Charlie brought up the fact that it was as if no time had passed since Seymour got hurt, it got me thinking, maybe it hasn't. Jikan knows a lot about time related spells, so I asked him if he could help us. Turns out that the person who hurt Seymour used a spell to basically make it so that time wouldn't effect his body at all, which means the cuts wouldn't heal. Makes sense?"

"No, not really." Charlie says.

"So Jikan reversed the spell, and Seymour can get better now." Jade says, very relieved.

"Yes, but it will still take time for his wounds to heal." Kaze says.

"Wait a second, heal, why couldn't you guys just use the power of the horse talisman to heal him?" Charlie points out. And by the embarrassed and shocked looks on everyone else's faces it was clear that no one had thought of that. Now that they had though, they used it. So five minutes and one trip to the vault later Seymour was almost completely better, but something did seem off about him.

"Okay, so you're awake now," Jade says, "would you mind telling us just who that idiot was that nearly killed you?" She got two very shocking answers to her question.

"That was my father," Jikan says,

"That was my older brother," Seymour says.

Kaze seemed to be the only one not the least bit surprised by any of this news. Charlie was the first to recover from the shock enough to say something.

"Wait, let me get this straight. This guy who attacked you is your older brother." Charlie says slowly, looking at Seymour, who nods. Turning to Jikan, Charlie continues, "And he's your father." Then, to Kaze he says "And you're going out with Jikan. So you're telling me that you're going out with your first cousin?" Jikan and Kaze look at each other, shocked about Charlie's shock.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kaze asks, thoroughly confused.

"No, of course not, you guys are demons so you can do whatever the heck you want. You guys are just so special that you don't even think that maybe going out with your cousin is a little weird." Charlie says harshly. Everyone just looks at Charlie strangely for the second time that day.

"Moving on, your older brother attacked you?" Jade says, turning the attention back to Seymour.

"Yeah, my oldest brother, Tempus, the demon of time." Seymour says, grabbing his left arm with his right hand and looking pretty depressed. "He was the real eighth demon sorcerer; I'm nowhere near good enough at magic to be a sorcerer."

"If your brother was the real eighth demon sorcerer then why did you get sent to the nether world instead of him?" Jade asks.

"This may sound nuts, but I volunteered." Seymour says, "Tempus was able to see into the future and he knew that eight demon sorcerer's would be sent to a nether world. I've already told you guys that time doesn't exist in that world; it can't, so if Tempus went there then he would die. I didn't want my older brother to die so I took his place."

"You really are a softy." Jade says.

"Yeah, I am," Seymour confesses. "But now there's a new problem. Tempus wasn't acting like himself, he's changed."

"Yes, he has," Jikan says, "These past nine hundred years have been really hard on the human world, and my father tends to be effected by that. Also, he's going crazy to try to prevent a prophecy from coming to pass."

"I remember him mentioning that prophecy," Seymour says, "What exactly is it?"

"The prophecy said that the shadow of time shall be conquered by the power of the combined powers, united by the child of the light in the dark, and the shadow in the light." Jikan says.

"Yeah, I have no clue what the heck that means," Jade says.

"But Tempus does," Jikan says,

"And he believes that Frank has something to do with this prophecy," Seymour says, "Or else he wouldn't want to destroy him."

Jade tilts her head and looks at Seymour carefully for a minute before saying "Something is really different about you, but I don't know what."

"Something feels different about me," Seymour says, "I feel like I've lost something."

Charlie narrows his eyes and says "That's because you have, I was wondering why I suddenly started feeling comfortable around you."

"What are you talking about?" Frank says.

"Show us your wings, Seymour." Charlie challenges. Seymour rolls his eyes and tries to let his wings out, but he couldn't.

"I can't," Seymour says quietly, "I can't harness my demon powers."

"Why can't you use your powers?" Jade asks.

Seymour sits on the ground, very upset, and says "Because I don't have them anymore. Tempus took my powers."

"What does that mean?" Jade asks.

"Think about it for a second Jade," Charlie says, "Seymour is only Seymour now, Hsi Wu doesn't exist. Seymour's a mortal now."

**Wow, I did not see that coming…okay, yeah I did, but I bet none of you did. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Oh, and little fun fact for you; Tempus is Latin for ****_Time_****, and Jikan is the same in Japanese…oh, and Kaze is also Japanese, for ****_wind_****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm really bored, so I'm putting up another chapter today. Although, seriously, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, because it's just getting started.**

It was a week later and no one had seen any sign of Tempus anywhere, he just vanished. Unfortunately, Seymour was still human, and nobody had any idea if they could reverse the effects or not. So Seymour was extremely moody and depressed. Jade, Seymour, Charlie and Frank were all on their way home from school, in which Seymour was even moodier then usual.

"Cheer up Seymour, we'll find a way to fix this." Jade says to Seymour for about the twentieth time.

"Doubt it," Charlie mumbles, causing Jade to turn and glare furiously at him.

"As much as we could do without it being said, Charlie may have a point." Frank says, "Tempus could be anywhere, and anywhen, and since Tempus is the one who stole Seymour's powers, he's got to be the one to give them back."

"Your guy's optimisticness is helping, really it is." Jade says sarcastically.

Suddenly something totally unexpected happened. A portal of sorts appeared about five feet above the kid's heads, and somebody fell out of the portal, right on top of Frank. The two of them fell to the ground with Frank's foot ending up in a very awkward and painful position.

"What was that?" Jade says.

"I don't care what it is, but would someone just get this guy off me." Frank says, raising his voice so the last few words were bellowed out.

Seymour drags the person off of Frank and everyone takes a closer look at him. It was a kid, about their age, thirteenish, with hair that was the color of fire. The kid was unconscious and looked pretty beat up.

"Where did this guy come from?" Seymour asks.

"It doesn't matter where he came from, he needs help," Jade says. She and Seymour start carrying the teenager back to section thirteen, because it was nearby. Charlie helps Frank to his feet and let's his friend lean on him, because Frank wasn't able to put any pressure on his foot.

"Come on, we should go get your foot looked at," Charlie says, "I think something's wrong with it."

"No, really, now what would give you that idea?" Franks says, his voice very cold.

"Calm down Frank, I'm just trying to help, no need to bite my head off." Charlie says

Section Thirteen, Frank was sitting on a chair, wincing at the pain in his foot. He'd put ice on it, but it still hurt like crazy. His foot was sensitive to pain ever since an accident that happened when he was little, so it hurt a lot.

The strange boy that had fallen out of a portal was lying on a bed. He didn't seem to have any serious injuries, they were now just waiting for him to wake up. Uncle, meanwhile, had looked into the portal that the kid had fallen out of and had made a discovery.

"The strange boy fell out off a time portal." Uncle reported to the others.

"Wait, this kid's from the future?" Jade says.

"He could be from the past," Charlie points out.

"Uncle was able to make a portal to open up back in his time." Uncle says, "Now, Uncle is going to get some tea," and just like that, uncle leaves the room.

"I have no clue how the heck he managed to do that." Charlie says,

"Who cares, we get to see when this guy is from." Jade says excitedly, grabbing the magical portal orb from where Uncle had foolishly left it.

"I'm going to go check it out," Jade says.

"Hang on, do you seriously think I'm just going to let you jump into an unknown time because you're curious?" Charlie says.

"Who are you, Jackie?" Jade says, "I'm going into the future, you can come if you want, but you'd better not try and stop me, because we both know that I can whoop your but any day of the week.

Charlie smirks and says "It could be in the past, but fine, I'll go with you."

Jade smiles and gets the portal going. She jumps into the time portal, with Charlie following right behind her. They come out of the portal still in section thirteen, except this section thirteen was a mess, it looked like there was a struggle of sorts everywhere.

"Alright, so how are we supposed to find out when we are?" Charlie says.

"We go ask someone," Jade says, and she goes running off to an area where she knows somebody should be, but there she doesn't find just somebody, she finds herself.

"Whoa, it's me," Jade says, she turns to Charlie, who had, of course, followed her and says "I told you it was the future."

"What? Jade what are you doing here?" Future Jade, secret agent of section thirteen says.

"Wait, how do you know Jade?" Charlie asks.

"Right, introductions," young Jade says, "Charlie this is me, in the future. Aren't I cool?"

Charlie takes another look at older Jade and his eyes widen. He'd always thought that Jade was cute, but seeing an older version of her with a more…developed body.

"You're not just cool, you're hot," Charlie says, his face going furiously red. Jade punches Charlie's arm, hard, to stop him from staring at her older self.

"Okay, anyways, Charlie, Jade, what are you two doing here?" Older Jade asks, but before they could answer a man, an agent, comes storming down the hallways, well, as close to storming one can do when using a cane. He was a fairly youngish man, but used a cane. He wore a black hat and sunglasses. This man completely ignored the kids and moved right up to older Jade.

"Where is he, Jade?" The man asks angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." Jade says, looking truly sorry.

The man was furious now, "I go out and do whatever you tell me to do, and the one time I ask you to do something for me you completely screw it up. I mean, how hard could it be to keep an eye on a teenager?"

"I told you I'm sorry," Jade says, "I would have kept a better eye on him, but we got attacked. Nothing too serious, but I turn my back for a second and the kid's gone. But this couldn't have happened half an hour ago, how do you know about it?"

"I have connections in this building," the man says.

"Right, I keep forgetting about that." Jade says.

"Who are you looking for?" young Jade asks, her curiosity getting the better of her, as usual. The man calmed down a little when he answered Jade's question.

"I'm looking for my son, I asked the boss here to keep an eye on him, but then an attack on section thirteen happens and he goes missing." The man says.

"Does your son have hair like a fire?" Charlie asks.

"Yes," the man says excitedly, "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he fell through a time portal," Jade says,

"Right onto our friend's leg," Charlie adds.

"So me and Charlie came into the future to see when he came from." Jade says.

"I guess that answers my question of what you two are doing here," older Jade says, "Anyways, we need to come back with you to the past to get his son back."

"Shouldn't be too hard to bring the kid back here," Charlie says, "He's still unconscious."

"Don't count in it, Dylen, my son, is so unpredictable that I wouldn't be surprised if we go back to the past and find that he's already run off." The man says.

"Either way, we should go back to the past," older Jade says, "just incase something did happen."

"Cool, and I've got our ticket right here," young Jade says, taking another time orb out of her pocket.

"Seriously Jade, what is with you and swiping things like that?" Charlie says. Jade just shrugs as a reply and opens the portal.

**And that is as good a time as any to end a chapter, man I'm tired, but two chapters of this in one day, I feel good about that. Reviews would rock and all of that awesome stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this next chapter may be a bit rough because I planned the beginning of this story, and the ending, but I didn't even think of what would happen in the middle, I know where I want this story to go, I'm just not sure how I'm going to get it there, so bear with me.**

Jade and Charlie were only in the future for a few minutes, but it was long enough for Dylen, the future kid, to wake up.

Dylen groans and sits up, "What happened?" he says out loud to no one in particular.

"We were wondering the same thing." Seymour says, "You fell out of a time portal."

"Yeah, and landed on my leg," Frank says irritably.

"So sorry that I didn't aim better," Dylen snaps back.

"Don't worry about Frank, he's just snappy at everyone right now." Seymour says,

"That's better then what you're acting like," Frank says, "you've been depressed just because you don't have your demon powers that you barely ever use."

"Okay, obviously I'm in the past," Dylen says. Dylen looks at Franks foot and says "We should go find you something that you can use so you can actually stand without someone's help."

"I'm not going to use crutches," Frank says.

"That's not what I was suggesting, I was thinking of something more like a walking stick, a staff." Dylen says.

Frank thinks for a second then shrugs and says "I could live with a staff."

"Then let's go," Seymour says, and the three of them leave section thirteen, and just a minute after they left Charlie and Jade return from the future with older Jade and Dylen's dad.

"I thought you said that Dylen was here." His father says when they see that none of the boys were there.

"He was," Jade says, "He must have run off."

"Well we need to find him." Future Jade says, "And when I say 'we' I mean me and my friend here, Jade, you and Charlie stay here and out of trouble."

"That is so not fair," Jade complains.

"What kind of trouble do you think we'd get into?" Charlie says, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, but I know both of you and you both have a knack of finding trouble everywhere, so just stay put." Older Jade says. She and Dylen's father leave to go find the kid.

"Obviously she doesn't you as well as she thought if she thinks you're just going to do what she says." Charlie says, looking at Jade.

"Of course not, there is no danger in going and finding this Dylen kid." Jade says. "Plus, we have a way of finding him, and she doesn't." And Jade takes an item out of her pocket, which turns out to be the tiger talisman.

"Have you seriously been carrying that around all week?" Charlie asks. Jade merely shrugs and puts her half of the pendent on the talisman.

"Seymour still has the other half, and I bet that he and Frank are with Dylen." Jade says, "And we're going to find them…without future me."

So Jade and Charlie follow where the talisman leads them, to a park. They find Dylen, Frank and Seymour all standing near a tree, Dylen was holding a branch that was the perfect size for a staff.

"This will do fine," Dylen says, "It's actually perfect as a walking stick, and a useful weapon."

"Why would Frank need a weapon?" Charlie asks.

"He doesn't, but it's good to have one with you, just in case" Dylen says. "My dad has this cane that he uses to help him walk and as a weapon, it's quite useful."

"You're dad has a busted foot?" Jade asks.

"Yeah, well, sort of." Dylen says, "He injures it very easily when out on missions. See, he's a secret agent for section thirteen, one of the best. Actually, he's the best agent when it comes to those who use magic, but there is someone better then him who doesn't use magic."

"Section thirteen uses magic in the future?" Charlie asks, and he sounded fairly disappointed about it.

"Yeah, the boss finds magic to be very useful, most of the best agents use magic." Dylen says. "Except for one, our best agent actually doesn't use magic, ever, he hates magic."

"Your best agent hates magic? That's lame." Jade says.

"Are you kidding? That's what makes him even more awesome." Charlie says, "People shouldn't have to depend on magic for everything."

"You're allowed to go around and tell random people about section thirteen?" Frank asks.

"Well, you guys already know about it, so why not?" Dylen says.

"But people shouldn't know too much about their futures." Charlie says.

"Yeah, but I haven't told you about any of your futures, so it's fine." Dylen says, smirking.

"If you say so, I guess it's fine." Seymour says.

"Of course it's fine," Dylen says. "Anyways, Frank has his staff, so what should we do now?"

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you be going back to your own time soon?" Charlie asks. "Your dad's looking for you."

"All the more reason to stay for a bit." Dylen says, "I need some time away from him, he drives me crazy."

"But he's worried about you, are you really going to let him continue to worry?" Charlie says, not believing it.

"Why not? He worries about me too much, he's way too over protective." Dylen says.

"Better then my dad, he ignores me all the time." Frank says.

"Would you guys just stop whining about your dads?" Charlie says, frustrated. "That is one thing I hate about teenagers, they're constantly complaining about their parents and never stop to think about how lucky they are."

"We're not whining, but I guess it could sound like that to someone who has the perfect family life." Dylen says.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Charlie asks.

"Well from what I've seen the only people who think that teenagers complain about family life too much are either adults or kids with a perfect family life, and you're clearly not an adult."

"Yeah, and you're clearly an idiot." Charlie says. He turns around and heads home without saying another word to the others.

"Dylen, what you said was mostly right," Jade says, "But there's another group of people who don't understand why kids complain about family life."

"Yeah, orphans." Frank says, "People who don't have any family don't understand why anyone who does would complain about it."

"Charlie's an orphan?" Dylen says quietly, "I had no idea."

"I'm going to go check up on Charlie," Jade says, and she goes running in the direction that Charlie went, Seymour follows her, leaving just Dylen and Frank.

"I really had no idea, I wouldn't have said anything if I did." Dylen says.

"Forget about it, Charlie will get over it." Frank says. "Come on, let's go over to my house."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" the boys hear Sparrow say. They look up and see Sparrow flying down to them.

"Hey Sparrow, we're just talking." Frank says.

Sparrow looks at Dylen and says "Who are you?"

"This is Dylen, he's from the future." Frank says.

"From the future? Well that's exciting." Sparrow says, "But what are you doing in our time if you're from the future?"

"I'd rather not explain it out in the open." Dylen says, "It's complicated."

"That's fine, like I said, we can go to my place and you can tell us there." Frank says.

When they got to Franks house they went up to his room. Once there Sparrow says "So why are you here?"

"Well, I didn't try to come into the past," Dylen says, "I was sent here, by a demon sorcerer called Tempus."

**Alright, thinks are starting to be tied together. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, my internet wasn't working for the longest time, but it's good now. Review, as always, would be awesome.**

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry about the wait for this chapter, I had a little of a writers block. I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't think of how I was going to write it, but I think I've got it figured out now…so onward we go.**

"You got sent here by Tempus?" Sparrow asks Dylen urgently.

"So I guess you know who Tempus is." Dylen says, "I didn't know you guys knew who Tempus was."

"So you know our future selves?" Frank asks. Dylen looks alarmed at this statement.

"What gave you that idea?" Dylen asks.

"Well, you said you didn't know we knew who Tempus was, so you must know us." Sparrow says, "If that makes any sense the way I just said it."

"No, not really." Dylen says, "But moving on, yes I got sent here by Tempus. He came to section thirteen and started causing all sorts of trouble. Jade told me to keep out of dangers way, so I was, but Tempus followed me. He was acting completely nuts and started attacking me, but I think he lost it towards the end and accidently sent me through a time portal."

"Yeah, Tempus does seem crazy enough to lose control like that." Frank says. "He's going insane trying to prevent a prophecy from coming to pass…or at least that's what his son, Jikan, says."

"What did the prophecy say?" Dylen asks.

"Something about the darkness being destroyed powers united by the child of the light in the dark and the shadow in the light." Frank says, shrugging.

"Do you think you might have something to do with this prophecy?" Frank asks, "Tempus has already tried to destroy me because I have something to do with it."

Dylen thinks for a second and says "In that case, I actually might have something to do with this prophecy. I actually might be the child that unites the powers."

"Oh, well maybe you'd be able to explain to us what this light in the dark and shadow in the light means." Frank says, "Because I have no clue what that's about."

"Well, my mom is a demon, a creature of the dark, yet she is really nice and kind, which is pretty rare for a grown demon. On the other hand, my dad is a human, a creature of the light, but he does dabble in dark magic and stuff like that." Dylen says.

"Yeah, that makes about as much sense as Sparrows 'you didn't know we knew' thing she said a minute ago." Frank says. "And I thought you said your dad was overprotective, it doesn't seem like overprotective and dark magic go together."

"You wouldn't think so, but apparently they do." Dylen says, getting moody again.

"Do you have any reason why your dad's overprotective?" Sparrow asks.

"Well, I know part of it," Dylen says, "My dad says that he's just trying to be the kind of dad that his dad never was, but he's gone overboard with it. And he won't tell me what his dad was like. But no matter what his dad acted like I still think my dad should let me go to school."

"You're homeschooled?" Frank asks.

"Yeah, because my dad doesn't want what happened to my cousin to happen to me." Dylen says.

"Well, what happened to your cousin?" Sparrow asks.

"Me and my cousin are both half demons, children of a demon and a human." Dylen says, "The thing with half demons is their powers are a little unpredictable and hard to control, and won't reveal itself till it's ready. My cousin was eight when his powers revealed themselves and it was disastrous, he lost his temper and sent a kid into a coma."

"An eight year old sent a kid into a coma?" Frank asks, completely shocked.

"So your dad doesn't want you to hurt other people?" Sparrow asks.

"Yeah, powers are most unpredictable when they're first discovered, but I haven't found mine yet." Dylen says, "the only reason I know I actually do have powers is this strange birthmark on my back." Dylen then lifts up his shirt and shows Frank and Sparrow the birthmark, which looked more like a tattoo. The mark was jet-black and covered his whole back, it was a winged creature of sorts, but it was hard to tell which one.

"Dad says it has magical properties," Dylen says, putting his shirt down, "But they haven't shown themselves. My dad refuses to let me go to school until they do."

Dylen sits on Franks bed and makes himself comfortable and says "Enough about my dad, what's your dads like?" Dylen looks at Frank and continues, "You said your dad ignores you, do you know why?"

"What, you want to play therapy?" Frank asks.

"You don't have to play along Frank, but I will." Sparrow says to Frank, she then turns to Dylen, "My dad is sort of similar to yours, meaning he's overprotective. Not unbearably so, but enough to be annoying sometimes. What bugs me most about my dad is that he won't tell me anything about my mom, at all. Whenever I ask him about it he just says that I'm destined for greatness and walks away."

"He won't tell anyone a thing about your mother," Frank says, "Not even his siblings know anything."

"Okay, but what about you Frank?" Dylen asks, "Why does your dad ignore you?"

Frank glares at Dylen and says "You're not just going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," Dylen replies, looking smug.

Frank sighs and joins Dylen on the bed. After a minute he says "Alright, I'll tell you guys, but you can't tell anyone else, this conversation does not leave this room, got it?" Dylen and Sparrow both agree and Frank goes on.

"It started when I was six, when my mom was still alive. My mom took me out for a walk around the city one day, and I got really excited because I didn't get to go to the city often." Frank says, "My dad always said that the crowded streets were to dangerous and complicated for a little kid, and he was right. Me and my mom were waiting to be able to cross the street. I was watching the street light, I knew that when the light was green, the cars go, and when the light was red, the cars stop."

Frank sighs again and closes his eyes, "When I saw the light turn yellow I thought that it meant it was safe to cross, that the cars would stop, because that's what my parents always did. So I started crossing the street and this…this maniac sped up his car, he didn't see me and I didn't see him. My mom saw both of us and she ran in front of the car to try to drag me out of danger. Because of my mom I only hurt my leg, but she got killed that day…because of me."

Frank ran his shaky fingers through his hair. Sparrow and Dylen just watched him, both feeling his misery. Finally Frank says in a shaky voice, "My dad started distancing himself from me after that, or maybe I was the one becoming distant. Either way, now, we basically ignore each other. I just don't know how to act when I'm around him, I see my dad and I feel guilty all over again."

Sparrow walks over to Frank and gently hugs him, "It's not your fault," She whispers, "You were just a child."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from blaming myself." Frank says.

Dylen looks at his hands and says "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you into telling us."

Frank shakes his head and says "Its fine, it's not like you pushed that hard. I've actually been looking for someone to tell about this, I just couldn't find the right time. It's not healthy to keep stuff all bottled up, but I still don't want you guys to tell anyone, not even Charlie."

"Don't worry, we won't." Sparrow says, "I promise."

**Okay, that seems like an awkward spot to end, but it's a spot to end nonetheless. So it seems we now know Franks dark secret that Monkane mentioned last story, but remember, Charlie's and Seymour's are both darker…in my opinion. And I'll be covering those secrets in the next two stories, which I am excited for writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, it feels like it's been forever since I've updated this story, sorry about that. I will do better (Strange, I think I've said that before…oh well)**

**I still don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, although I do seem to own a lot of OC's…like, a lot.**

A few minutes after Frank told Dylen and Sparrow his story there was a knock on his bedroom door, without even waiting for an answer Jade opens the door and walks into the room, followed by Seymour and Charlie.

"Hey guy's, what are you doing in here?" Jade asks.

"Nothing," Sparrow and Dylen say much too quickly and unnaturally.

"Yeah, this is obviously nothing." Charlie says moodily.

"Well it's nothing that you need to worry about. So mind your own business for once." Frank says, then, turning back to the others he says, "Come on, my dad doesn't like when there are too many people at the house at once, so let's go hang at the park or something." The girls and Seymour follow Frank out of the room while Dylen and Charlie linger behind for a minute.

"Listen, Charlie, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't know you were an orphan." Dylen says.

"I'm not an orphan," Charlie says forcefully, "my parent's are missing, not necessarily dead."

"Oh, well, Frank said they were dead." Dylen says.

"No clue why Frank said that. He knows I hate when people say that." Charlie says. After thinking for a second he says "When he was talking to you earlier did he seem sort of…demony, or something like that?"

"No, he was acting normal." Dylen replies.

Charlie seemed very frustrated about this, but he didn't say anything else to Dylen and just left to go join the others.

"It took you guys long enough to get down here." Jade says as the boys come down the stairs. Apparently they had all waited for the two of them to join them before they actually left the house. However, when they opened the door to leave they found their way blocked by adult Jade and Dylen's dad, both of whom looked pretty angry.

"Hey, dad, what are you doing here?" Dylen says, trying and failing to sound innocent.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm looking for you." His dad says angrily, "why did you just run off like that."

"I know I shouldn't have run off, I'm sorry." Dylen tries to say, but his dad wouldn't hear it.

"If you know you shouldn't have run off then why did you? It's dangerous here."

"What do you mean, dangerous? In case you didn't know, I'm here because of a time demon; he'd be able to find me no matter what time I'm in." Dylen says.

"I don't care, we're going home now." His dad says as he steps closer to his son. Dylen does not react well to this.

"Would you just back off?" Dylen yells out as he pushes past Jade and his dad to get outside. "I'm so sick of you always smothering over me, I need some space sometimes, that's why I ran off, to get away from you."

Jade suppresses a grin as she says "You didn't do a very good job at that."

"Can we talk about this later, Dylen?" his dad says, looking very tired.

"No, we can't." Dylen says. The young teenager was shaking with fury and he was arching his back a bit.

"Okay, isn't he overreacting a bit?" Charlie points out. Frank, however, disagrees.

"Take another look, fool, he's not overreacting," Frank says, "He's just letting out some of his withheld demon powers. About time too, it's long overdue."

"Okay, clearly he's not the only one letting out some demon powers." Charlie mutters as he takes a step closer to Jade and away from Frank. Dylen's dad overheard what Charlie and Frank had said and tries to reason with his son again.

"Dylen, you need to calm down," he says, "Your powers have started to show themselves, so be patient and calm down, let your powers come to you gradually."

"Naw, what's the fun in that?" Frank says, "You have the chance to get all of your powers now, so go for it."

Apparently Dylen getting his powers activated had a side effect of irrational thinking, because Dylen, for some reason, decided to go with Frank's idea…or maybe he didn't have any choice about it. Dylen lifted his head up to the sky and roared, sounding very inhuman when he did. Dylen then arched his back some more and a pair of wings ripped through his shirt. He spread his wings and flew off, heading towards the more populated areas of the city. Frank grinned wickedly and ran off after him.

"Wow, that was really sudden." Jade says.

"Yes, it was." Dylen's dad groans, "this sort of thing is usually sudden and unexpected…I think. So I kept Dylen homeschooled to make sure he didn't hurt anyone when he lost it like this."

"But you weren't expecting it to be like this." Charlie points out.

"No, I was counting on not many people being around. But I didn't think his powers would wait so long to show themselves. Then again, this is the angriest I've seen him. He's always irritated, just not ever really angry. I guess he's been bottling up his anger, and he's now just letting it out." Dylen's dad says.

"This is the angriest he's been? Wow, he's not an angry guy at all if this is the worst. It's really weird that his demon powers are showing themselves after a little thing like that." Seymour says.

"Yeah, it is weird, but I don't think Frank helped the matter." Charlie points out, "He's in a demon mode right now.

"Yes, demons do tend to have a bad influence to each other. When they are around each other they become more demon like then before" Dylen's dad says. Suddenly his face pales, "I just realized, we have one out of control half demon and a dragon influenced teenager running around San Fran, that can't be very safe…for anybody." The man says.

"We'd better go get those two under control." Older Jade says.

"That's my job." He says, and he goes running off after the teens, holding his cane in both his hands.

"How can he run without the cane?" young Jade asks.

"He seems to forget his injured leg when he's psyched about a mission." Older Jade explains. She turns back to the kids and says "You guys need to stay here, it's too dangerous for you to come with us…and I mean it this time."

Once the two adults leave Charlie looks at Jade and says "We're going to go after them, aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Jade says.

**Okay, I think this chapter just got confusing. I'm not sure if I even know what I wrote means, but it's the best I can do. I hope you weren't too confused reading it.**

**I will have the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
